Cisplatin is known in its antineoplastic properties and is therefore widely used in chemotherapy of cancer.
Cisplatin in aqueous solution exhibits a high degree of instability which results in rapid decomposition of the complex. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,515 discloses stable Cisplatin solutions, wherein the stability is achieved by a low pH in the range of 2-3 and the only means, disclosed therein for achieving such a low pH is by the use of hydrochloric acid (HCl).
The use of HCl creates several problems. For one, such a low pH is not well tolerated physiologically and it is painful when injected and even harmful when injected intramuscularly. Moreover, the use of concentrated HCl in the manufacturing procedure of the formulation is problematic.